Family Reunion
by Namiko-kii
Summary: Mr and Mrs Wilkins are rather surprised when a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger turns up on their doorstep.


A/N: Just a short one-shot I thought up while writing another chapter of Travesty. Please review.

---

Mr and Mrs Wilkins, of number seven, Revel Court, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They had moved there approximately one year ago, in early June, and still had British accents, although their friends all pretended that it was not nearly as obvious as it had once been.

Mr Wilkins, known to all his patients as Wendell, was a dentist as was his wife Monika. They had no children having, as Wendell joked 'taken one look at a child's dentures and decided not to go through all of that.' Still they were a very nice couple who got along with the rest of the neighbourhood and always remembered to bring a plate to barbecues.

When Mr and Mrs Wilkins woke up on the hot, sunny Thursday our story takes place, there was nothing about the clear sky outside to suggest that a strange event was about to occur. Mr Wilkins hummed as he made himself tea – another English habit he still was yet to grow out of – and Mrs Wilkins smiled as she read through another chapter of her current favourite novel at the table. She was not going to work today, having decided quite impromptu to take some time off, have a sort of dentistry sabbatical if you will.

Neither of them noticed two people appear with a soft but sudden _crack _outside their house.

At half-past nine, Mr Wilkins picked up his dentist bag, kissed Mrs Wilkins on the cheek and left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number nine's drive.

The only strange thing that he noticed as he drove out of the court was two teenagers – aged about seventeen – arguing with each other two houses down. They were standing on the sidewalk while one of them – a girl with rather bushy brown hair – gestured expressively at the other one – a boy with flaming red hair. The argument appeared to be the time honoured one of 'are-you-sure-you-know-where-you're-going'. Indeed, were it not for the fact that they stopped and gaped openly at him as he drove past, there would have been nothing unusual about them at all. He shrugged and continued on his way, thinking they were simply teenagers lost on their way to some place.

How wrong he was.

After Mr Wilkins had left, the two of them stopped arguing and went up to his house. The girl stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Mrs Wilkins answered.

"Hello," she said, smiling happily despite the fact that she did not know the two of them. "Do you have the wrong address?"

The girl pulled something out of her pocket – a stick. But no, it was too finely made to be a stick, it was too polished and the girl was too careful with it. A word slid unbidden into Mrs Wilkins' mind. The word was _wand._

The girl hesitated for a moment and then – waving the _wand _in a funny pattern – said, "_Memorius_."

Mrs Wilkins blinked. She felt a strange sensation, as if a plug was being pulled only in reverse, with memories flowing _in _instead of out. Mrs Wilkins – no, that was not the right name at all – Mrs _Granger _looked at the girl in front of her and suddenly realised that she did know her after all.

"Hermione!" she cried, embracing her daughter.

"Mum!" said Hermione, returning the hug. "What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure," said Mrs Granger, still not letting go. "There's a lot of stuff in my head – but it's not _me _doing it. It's me alright but it's not me-me. The last thing I remember – as me – is you saying that you had to go away for a while, and that it would be dangerous, and that we should go away too! After that... it's all vague."

Mrs Granger turned to the boy beside Hermione. "I remember you too. You're Ron Weasley, that boy that Hermione liked—Oh, I shouldn't say that, should I?"

Hermione laughed. "It's okay, Mum. Me and Ron were kind of... well, dating." Beside her, Ron grimaced, probably at the word itself rather than any negative feelings towards Hermione. Dating seemed such a... trivial word for what he felt for Hermione."

Mrs Granger smiled at him. "Well, congratulations, although I do imagine Wendell – no, _Henry – _will have quite a few things to say to you when he gets back. Oh, all these double names, it's so confusing." She looked at Hermione. "What happened to us anyway?"

Hermione pulled back slightly. She sighed. "I cast a Memory Charm, Mum. I made you forget who you were for a while. I was going off to fight You-Know... Voldemort, and I needed to make sure you'd be safe, and that he couldn't use you to get to me."

Mrs Granger frowned. "So does that mean it's over?"

Hermoine smiled, a genuine smile that made the day seem so much brighter, despite the already strong Australian sun.

"Yes, Mum... It's over."


End file.
